The Hitachiin Twins at the Phantomhives!
by The Rose Virgo
Summary: The fourth part of the Back in Time Series continues! What will two mischevious twins in the presence of a rich noble face? Read to find out!


One out of the two sienna locked twin boys woke up in a tired daze, the scent of flowers and foliage surrounding his awakening senses. The first twin with the left parted hair sat up sluggishly, wondering: "I don't remember telling the maids to scent the room with roses…" Suddenly, his eyes flew open, and his brain was on full alert to what was around him, he was in a white rose hedge garden! He looked around faster, feeling a bit more freaked out then he glanced at his brother, the right parted one, who was still sleeping soundly. He shook his shoulder and said with an alarmed tone of voice that nearly scared the crap out of his brother when he awoke: "Kaoru! Wake up! We're not at the mansion anymore!"

"What?!" Kaoru said as he sat up, just as alarmed as his twin, they both looked around suspiciously and cautiously.

"This looks something similar to the school grounds; you know the rose hedge garden?" Kaoru said while looking around with a slightly curious air about him.

"It's not, there would be different ones, but there's only one kind… white roses." His brother answered in a serious voice that could only be accomplished by being in fear. Kaoru knew Hikaru well enough to know that.

They heard footsteps in brush, both glared in that direction and waited for something to come out, maybe it was a person who was touring the place or even a student? They stood up in sync, both in a defensive and protective state of body language.

But neither of them had any idea where they were, the duo both had the same question going through their head: _"Are we even in the city anymore?"_

They saw a blonde with dark emerald green eyes and red hair clips in his hair, wearing plaid pants and a hat at the back of his head, accompanied by old-fashioned gardener's shoes and a white shirt outlined in red. Once he saw those two, he went into defense mode for a second before giving them a funny look and said in a confused tone of voice: "What are doing out here in your pajamas?" In a distinct, British accent that the twins recognized immediately.

The twins quickly looked down at themselves, both embarrassed at the sudden noticing that they weren't even wearing proper clothes. "It's customary of us to walk around in our pajamas. You got a problem with that?" They answered in a timely manner that struck the blonde as both fascinating and also odd, his face had said it all.

"Well, no…I don't. I better tell the Young Master!" The blonde lit up with a bright smile that made the Twins raise their eyebrows. He was what they considered _weird _in their twisted little world. Aside from that note, they had a few plaguing questions on their minds. One, where were they? If not in Japan, then somewhere else. Two, who is this 'Young Master' that this guy was talking about? Three, what is up with that geeky and tasteless outfit?

"Follow me to the manor, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Tanaka will be pleased!" He sounded cheery and optimistic about meeting the Hitachiin's. But to be honest, the Twins weren't very amused by him at all.

After a bit of idle chatter with the servants, the twin brothers got dressed in clothes that were Finni's spares because the three were almost the same size, but unfortunately they found a bit uncomfortable and not to mention, short.

"I'm not sure how the Young Earl is going to react to this, but I don't think he'd be adverse to the idea!" Said the jovial gardener to Hikaru and Kaoru, who were still trying to adjust the clothes properly.

"What idea?" They asked in a bored tone once again in perfect sync.

"Well, we usually have guests stay over, but Young Master doesn't like it when-"

Suddenly, the blonde boy was cut off when a raven-black haired, tall and suave man in a butler tailcoat and reddish-brown eyes approached them and said with an irritated look on his face: "That's enough for now, Finni, besides, shouldn't you be working on trimming the trees in the garden?"

The blonde looked shocked and said: "Oh! Yes, right away! I'm so sorry Sebastian!" He ran in alarm like his pants were on fire out the front door, which then made the butler shake his head and say: "I apologize; things are like this on occasion."

"We totally get it-" Hikaru started

"-Because we're wealthy ourselves." Kaoru finished smartly.

The butler smiled darkly and said: "Oh really?"

This made them feel a bit uncomfortable; did they say the wrong thing?

"Well, where we were, yes. Here, apparently not." Hikaru stated, trying not to sound stupid.

"Yeah…" Kaoru added on, feeling now a bit awkward.

"What is your last name?" Sebastian asked them.

"Hitachiian."

"Ah, sounds Asian. From Japan I assume?"

"Yes, how did you know?" The twins asked feeling a little impressed.

Sebastian smiled modestly: "Let's just say I'm world-traveled."

The twins nodded acknowledgingly.

"Well, I suppose I shall tell my Young Master that we have two nobles in our stay. Follow me." Sebastian turned around and left the twins to trail after him, which they did willingly.

When they arrived at the room the Earl was in, Sebastian told them to stay outside the door until he gave the permission to come in. Five minutes later, they were allowed in.

The dark-teal hair teen looked up from his papers and put them on the corner of his desk and stood up and smiled, of course, falsely. The twins were fully astonished, when they thought "Young Master" they imagined someone as old as them, or perhaps older! But this little brat? He HAD to be at least 13 years old! And running a house by himself? This was NOT what Hikaru and Kaoru had expected! But they played it cool.

"Hello. I see you've found yourself in my humble manor. Well, welcome. I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the household." The young boy stated.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story…" Hikaru said.

"Oh is it." The single blue-eyed boy said, a bit uninterested.

That was the thing they noticed next, he had an eye patch covering the right eye and the left one was free…why was that? They thought to themselves in curiosity.

"Yeah, but we don't know how we got here. It's weird…" Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Nothing could be odder than two Japanese nobles sleeping in my gardens." Ciel said flatly.

"We apologize, like we said, we have no idea how we got here-"Hikaru began.

"-We were at home last night, in the year of 2006." Kaoru finished with an honest and desperate air in his words.

"2006? That's ludicrous, almost 118 years into the future!" The shook his head and his eye was slightly widened.

"Wait, what year is it?!" The auburn colored haired boys asked with almost wide open mouths.

"1886!"

The twins glanced at each other with complete horror and confusion, what the hell was going on? Were they dreaming or was this real? No, this was real. But how?

"Regardless, you are welcome in my manor temporarily. Until you can figure out what to do with yourselves." The Phantomhive boy regained his cool composure, despite the shock he received.

"Thank you." The Hitachiian Twins responded gratefully, still coming over the truth that was thrown straight at their faces, and it stung.

"Sebastian, see to it that they are shown to suitable quarters." Ciel said while focusing on the butler who was awaiting the conversation to come to an end.

"Yes, my Lord." He said while bowing in the Earl's direction.

"Please, come with me." The butler began to leave and the twins trotted along behind him.

Even though they were two different people, the boys began to worry about how they would get home, how the other Host members would react to them being sent back 118 years backwards in another country, England. Crap, they may not notice since it was summertime, well, at least in 2006. It was like being in a science fiction film, and they were stuck right in the middle of it as the main characters, awaiting a way to get home.


End file.
